


Heart Cries

by Therashae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Just pure pointless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/pseuds/Therashae
Summary: Cobra found hope just in time to watch her die.





	Heart Cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when my inner angst builds up while my other stories are being fluffy and funny.

He was dragging exhauseted feet back to the hideout when he heard it. The soft sound of a soul singing to itself. It was just one more noise to ignore at first. He was battered and bleeding and just wanted to pass out and sleep until Cubelios got back from her little hunting trip. Then his dragon started purring and shit.

“Mate. Mate sings of blood and death. Mate sings good songs.” That right there had him perking up and paying attention to the haunting, lullubye type melody, the sweet voice that sang it, and the words settling in his ears.

Call forth your magic, the enemy greet.  
We shall all laugh at pain as blood runs in the street.  
The heart cries for vengence when loved ones lay dead.  
I’ll only know peace when I’m holding their head.

He was so caught up in the song he almost didn’t hear the reason she was singing to herself inside her head. She was distracting herself. She was in pain. So much pain, and-

“No!” He raced into the hide out and crashed through the last door he wanted to go through. There she was. Crumpled in a bloody heap in the middle of Brain’s “punishment” room. The place where he took his victims to play. A whimper escaped him at the sight. He had found his mate and she was...

He hit his knees next to her and very gently began to shift her. She struggled weakly and he could hear the things she was wishing her body was capable of doing to Brain. He could hear all the ways she had faught and cursed the man until her body had given out. She still hadn’t broken inside. He could hear it.

“Shhh. My precious little kitten. I won’t ever hurt you. I promise. Let me help you.” She tried to be brave, but even as gentle as he was moving caused her agony. He could hear it.

What color her hair was he couldn’t tell. The light was to dim and there was to much blood and dirt. Her big eyes should have been bright with life. Instead they were growing hazy and she was having trouble focusing on his face. He could hear her trying to focus on him.

Her fingers twitched and he could hear her wishing to touch his face where he knew burgandy scales had formed. He brought her hand up to his cheek and held it there as he leaned into her touch.He wanted to weep at how sweet the feathery brush of her thumb felt on his skin.

“Dr-drago-” A small cough stained her lips red with blood.

“Shh. I can hear you love. Don’t speak.” Her voice may have once been as sweet as the one he had followed down here, but now... After what Brain had done to her... He could hear how much it pained her to try to say that one word. “You’re right. I’m a dragon slayer.”

A single tear escaped her eye. He could hear that she guessed at the truth. She could feel the draw even in her condition and knew what it ment. He could hear memories of other dragon slayers she had met in the past.

“S-so-”

“Hush. Don't think like that. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were...so strong. I'm so proud of you. It's me who should be sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me. I wasn't...”

She was trying to get her arms to cooperate so she could hold him and offer him comfort, even as breathing became more of a struggle. He eased her into his lap and held her. He began to him the tune she had been singing inside her head. He could hear her sweet voice singing the words, growing fainter by the minute.

We shall all laugh at pain as blood runs in the street.  
The heart cries for vengence when loved ones lay dead.

She stopped singing along with his humming then. She was thinking how glad she was that he was here. That she didn’t have to die alone. She hated being alone.

As much as it hurt him to be here he was glad. Glad he got to hear her sing. Glad he got to hold her even for a minute. He wanted to cry and beg her to keep fighting. To stay with him just a little longer. He couldn’t lose her like this just as he was finding her. That would be selfish of him though. He knew that no matter how she caught there was no way she could stay.

“I’m so proud of you. My brave, strong, beautiful mate.” She smiled at him. It was a weak, pained smile, but he could hear how happy his words made her. “I'll hunt him down and make him pay. I swear it.” He had never had cause to stand up to Brain before, but now... He would kill him for this.

He hummed her song and held her. He could hear the blood slowly filling her lungs. She kept her eyes on his as long as she could and he watched the life fade out of them. Her body gave a couple more gasping, bubbling breaths before it went limp in his arms. Only then did he let himself beg. Only once all his hope was gone.

“Please. Please don't leave me. Come back. I just found you. You can’t- please!” He held her tight as his dragon keened. His mate, his hope for a brighter future, was dead. Gone before her light could shine in his life.

Slowly he carried her body back to his room. He washed the dirt and blood off and wrapped her in his blanket. For a long moment he stared down at her and ran his fingertips over her face. Then his emotions shifted from pain and agony to pure draconic rage. He could hear curiosity from all those who heard the sound, but only one of those mattered.

Brain. Cobra stalked from the room in search of his prey. He would taste the blood of the man who killed his mate. Rip his head off just like her song said. Dance on his entrails. His fangs and claws were dripping poison even before he saw Brain.

“Cobra, what are yo-” He cut off when Cobra launched himself at the beast with a roar of rage. He dodged, but not fast enough. He was missing a chunk of his shoulder muscle now and Cobra could hear the sizzle of poison left behind in the wound. “Ah! Control yourself you pathetic insect!”

That phrase had his rage burning even hotter. It had echoed in his mate’s memories as he held her broken body. Brain began throwing attacks back at him. He didn’t even bother to protect himself as he threw attack after attack at the murderer. He managed to tear a chunk from his neck with his teeth, but not before he lost the use of one of his arms. He cursed as he saw that he had missed his enemy’s carotid artery.

Brain hit him hard enough to slam him into a wall and daze him for a couple seconds. Those few precious seconds were all it took for Brain to cast his Genesis Zero spell. As the shadowy monsters closed in on him Cobra let of one last poison dragon roar. He had a grim sense of satisfaction that his last glimps of this world was of Brain hitting his knees, eyes bulging, as he gasped for air. Cobra knew that without him there Brain had no escape from the poison in his body.

He closed his eyes to the swirling darkness and pictured that one little smile his mate had given him before she died. He ignored the pain of the shadows tearing at his body and his soul and sang to himself in the darkness. Held onto the sound of her inner voice for as long as he could.

Call forth your magic, the enemy greet.  
We shall all laugh at pain as blood runs in the street.  
The heart cries for vengence when loved ones lay dead.  
I’ll only know peace when...


End file.
